Field of Innovation
This invention is generally related to interworking between internet applications, such as web services and mobile apps, and telecommunication provider networks and services for the purpose of establishing a relationship between user identities in those domains. Established relationships can be further utilized by telecommunication providers, application platforms, and other parties to provide improved services to the end users. As a non-limiting example, such relationships may be used to improve targeting of mobile and web advertisements using information inside telecommunications provider networks and systems.